A Perfect Ending
by BeginningTheREVOLUTION
Summary: A Mary Sue receives a surprise one day that ended perfectly. She really loves her life right now. Of coarse it will end happily ever after, after all, she is a Mary sue:  Warning: Parody, so don't flame/report. Nico/OC/Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Story: A Perfect Ending**

**A fanfiction of Nico and a very Mary Sue!**

**By: darkangelxx22xx**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the PJO, not me.**

**A/N: Okay, this is actually my first parody. No flaming! It's a parody, everything should be all OOC and stuff!**

**So, just sit back, and let the entertainment begin! This is a parody to establish the revolution! Join in and revolt against the sues!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Megan Zinnia Faye Brown's POV:

Hi there, my name is Megan Zinnia Faye Brown. I have short, silvery blond hair that changes due to my mood. My eyes change color from green to blue then purple. I have a curvy body and naturally skinny. You could say I was a perfect beauty model, which I am, but then again, I'm still 14.

"Megan!" a boy about my age jumped in my cabin, the Artemis cabin. He has shaggy brown hair and black eyes. He looked at me with love and kissed me on my lips.

"Nico, I just got here yesterday, and now you go and kiss me at random periods?" I asked, a slight blush forming in my cheeks. I did feel the same. First love at first sight?

"I didn't know what get over me Meg! It's like you took away my heart when I looked at you." He explained, shying a bit. I giggled.

"Well, I'm up now, so what are you doing here at-" I looked at the clock. "7 am?" I wasn't a morning person but I can't say no to Nico, could I?

"Well, I wanted to tell you that," he pulled something out of his pocket. "even thought we met yesterday, I already wanted to be with you forever!" he said and pulled the box for me to see. It was a diamond ring! It must be worth 10,000 dollars!

"Yes!" I screeched and tackle hug him.

"Let's go and let the world know!" he announced as he stood us up.

"Yes!" I giggled and we went out. Everyone was there outside.

Percy, Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia was there. Everyone looked surprise and I smiled at them.

"Nico proposed!" I screamed and their mouths dropped to the floor.

"No! I also want to be with you!" Percy screamed and flung himself at my direction.

"What about me?" Annabeth screamed. Maybe she was envious her boyfriend liked me better.

"Sorry hun. She looks prettier than you." Percy said, with a peck on my lips. I giggled and said. "Sorry Annabeth. Percy always sticks to his word."

Fumming, Annabeth stormed to her ugly cabin. Chiron gave me a warm smile and said. "Okay, You will be wed tomorrow!" he announced.

"Wait!" I said. "Who will marry me?" Nico and Percy's hand shot up. The rest of the camp began to crowd around and several boys raised their hands too.

"But, I can't marry all of you!" I said. I was oh so intelligent like that. Maybe Athena blessed me with brains more than that ugly Annabeth.

Then, lighning flashed and Zeus appeared with mom.

"Mom!" I hugged Artemis.

"Aw, pretty daughter. I heard you'll be wed tomorrow. But to who?" she asked and played with the lock of my hair.

"I don't know." I said, tears in my eyes. "This is just so confusing."

"I think we should make an exception to the rule of one groom." Zeus announced and patted my head.

"You will?" I asked. He nodded and I flung myself to him. "Thank you lord Zeus!" I said.

Nico and Percy grinned. "Come on Megan. We should prepare for tomorrow now honey." Nico said.

"Yes. Let's set it up now." Percy suggested.

"No need. It is my daughter after all." Artemis announced and snapped her fingers. And there, in front of us was a huge wedding scene.

"Since we have now the preparations, we shall start now and not tomorrow! It seems a waste to let the couple get to wait until tomorrow." Chiron said and everyone cheered. I waved to them and turned to Percy and Nico.

They smiled to me and kissed both of my cheeks. "We love you Megan!" the said. I really love my life right now:]

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Wow. Making parodies is hard. You really need talent to make a Mary Sue. Oh well, I think mine suck…or failed to suck. Well, you cant please everybody right? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey everybody, it's Lex.**

**Yeah, I know you're probably disappointed that this isn't another chapter of our story.**

**I just needed to let you guys all know something.**

**I've seen a LOT of stories making fun of Rosemarylln and her story, and Kassandara and the Flame of Achilles. I admit, they're not the BEST stories, but doing that is against the rules on FF.**

**And if you're part of the revolution, then this account gets the blame.**

**We have 3 days for you guys to take down these stories, or else this account is gone.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want these stories down, and we certainly don't want it down either. It's fun to write these, but if it breaks the rules, then...**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Lex**


End file.
